beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Carmerville
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Titan-quest-20060418045318922.jpg page. Remember to always add the Property Template so other users know that its your page and know not to edit it. Also if you don't have a account make one so others can tell you about your work. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything and if you don't know how to use the template i'll help you! -- Hunterm1998 (Talk) 00:10, September 3, 2011 Ummmm.... must point this out to you, my Kerbecs for fanon will soon be Delta Kerbecs, and............. I'm evil -'Callum6939' Mate, that is not what I ment, I ment that I had an evolution for my hell kerbecs in mind called Delta Kerbecs, as there is a group maybe with Alpha, Beta, Delta, Theta and all that stuff, and I planned this bey out about 3 weeks ago, yet am waiting for 3000 Beypoints from the RPB battles before making the bey active for use, as you need 3000 for an evo, yet I currently have 3625BP ranked 1. And also ontop of all that, on Fanon I am the evil side. '-Callum6939' Hello Carmerville its Callum6939, currently I am busy, but I will register all the listed beys that you would like registered. Also to get points you play a fan made game called RPB (Role Play Battle), this is where two players have a battle, and a board member judges, these bettles consist of each player saying there moves and abilities, and the judge decides there outcome (hit, miss etc), you do this till one player wins. After these battles you are awarded points and exp which can be used in ranks and bey improvements. However as well as battling, you will also have to take into account the opposing bey's stats, dependent on their stats compaired to yours will decide how difficult your opponent is, you obtains stats by getting your bey registered. Thanks for Reading. Let the Chaos Reign, Callum6939 Yes you simply ask someone to battle you, if they accept you can battle but you must have a board member to judge also, the battles are done in the chat rooms.... Let the Chaos Reign, Callum6939 You and I Must Battle Someday :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . I have. It's pretty cool. Thechosen1blader 21:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Beyblade Hey Carmer, I Saw Wha You Did With Apus. AWESOME. Could You Do That For Some of My Beys :http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/8/8a/4479421.png/20px-4479421.png Gallantmon v.X T CS , , . ATTENTION IF YOU HAVE NOT ENTERED THE WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS 2, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN, CONTACT FASTBLADE5035 AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU INTEND ON JOINING, CHOOOSE A COUNTRY YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN OR REPRESENT. IF YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY READY, CHOOSE IN WHICH ORDER YOU WILL GO TO BATTLE IN, AND CHOOSE WHO WILL BATTLE FIRST. THIS IS FASTBLADE5035, PRETENDING TO BE A BOT :P Hey Carmer, Can I join the Delta Triangle? my username is Kid1, my name is Kid, and my Beyblade is Hell Canine T:S Category:User Talk Page Lockdown